The Right One
by chengsandagan111
Summary: Rael Kertia wins at life, he got everything that men could ever wanted. A good career, a beautiful wife and a loving son, everything was perfect, but not until someone tries to ruin it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : A SeiRael lovestory in an AU (for drHaruhi on deviantart) :)

 **Contains** :

Seira x Rael + adultery + love scenes + violence

* * *

 **The Right One**

by: **chengsandagan111**

Being a general manager and president of one of the famous international big companies, a happily married 32 year old but young-looking man with a loving son, it seems like Rael Kertia has everything that every man could ever wanted in their life.

At the age of 25, Rael got married and living together with his wife- Seira for 7 years and now having a 4 year old son- Railey. There's nothing he could regret in his life, everything is perfect.

It's already 4 in the afternoon, Rael got out of his office to get Railey from his school. Seira on the other hand was still in restaurant and she can't just leave her work. She currently runs this famous restaurant and it has now 86 branches all over the country.

Few hours passed, Seira finally came home just in time when their son Railey finished doing his homework with the help of Rael. She usually comes home late and thanks for her ever understanding husband, Rael always welcomes her warmly.

They had dinner and later then, went to their bedrooms.

It's a long and tiring day for Seira, just like she always had. The couple finally lay down on their bed, Rael tried to cuddle with her and started to kiss her nape slowly, gently. Seira turned around to face him and kiss him on his lips.

"...I'm so sorry hon, but I can't... I'm really tired today..." Seira said. She closed her eyes and gently touched Rael's face. She's not in the mood for a foreplay or further than that.

Rael stopped himself then sighed with a warm smile on his face.

"...I understand." Rael replied and kissed Seira on her forehead then went to sleep.

Few weeks passed and this romantic gestures was totally gone for the couple. Seira comes home later than ever before and now, they hardly ever talk, Rael could feel that his wife suddenly changed but he still didn't complain, he don't want to annoy his wife, he thought that maybe Seira is just really busy.

It was lunchtime and Seira's restaurant is quite hectic. She's in her office and just finished calling their food supplier for another tons of orders. In just few minutes, someone knocked on the door.

"Excuse me, Ma'am Seira, but one of our guest is looking for you..." her assistant said.

"Is there any problem?" Seira asked. She leaned her elbows on top of her desk and crossed her hands.

"No, Ma'am. He said that he just want to talk to you." The young lady replied.

Seira told her assistant to go ahead to inform their guest that she will be out in just a sec. As soon as the young lady left and closed the door, Seira gently massaged her temples then got up. She looked in the mirror beside her bookshelf and fixed her hair, then left her office.

Her assistant guided Seira towards the guest's dining table but as soon as Seira walked closer, she knew that it was someone familiar to her. The guest stood up and smiled at Seira.

"Good day, Ma'am. May I ask if you are the owner of this prestigious restaurant?" The man asked.

"Yes, I am. Please, have a seat." Seira replied and slowly sat on the chair across her guest.

"How've you been, Ma'am?" The man asked smilingly.

"I've... been good... but please, just call me Seira..." She replied with a smile, her eyes were focused on the man's eyes in front of her.

"I never thought that I would see you once again. It's been like... 8 years?" The man said and glanced outside then back into Seira.

"9, actually..." Seira replied. She looked away for a moment, slightly raising her finger and a minute later, one of her food attendants brought them a cold beverage.

Her eyes were still wide and suprised. She never thought that she would see this person once again. She still can't believe that her ex-boyfriend, Shinwoo Han, who left her without a word is now right in front of her. Smiling at her like the first time they met few years ago. Although, there's still the pain in her chest, but it wasn't as painful like before. Her growing excitement for this man overwhelms it.

The two kept on talking to each other, they didn't mind how many hours has passed, until it was already night, the restaurant was about to close and until all the staff left the building, leaving only the two of them.

"C'mon, I'll take you to your home. Just tell me where it is..." Shinwoo offered.

Seira didn't answered right away, instead, she kept staring at Shinwoo's blue eyes until the man noticed her.

"Hey, are you alright?" Shinwoo asked. He gently touched Seira's cheeks but suddenly, he pulled Seira closer to him and kissed her.

Seira kissed him back until they both made an unforgivable sin in Seira's office.

Seira knew that it was so wrong. She's married with Rael, a man who always understands and loves her, a man that will do anything for her just to make her happy, Rael didn't gave her any burden or he never told her any problem that will make her worry, he was the one who always cheering up for their family. A martyr.

Suddenly, she pushed Shinwoo away but the man was unstoppable. Later then, Seira cried quietly.

"What's wrong?" Shinwoo asked, gently lifting her chin.

"Everything..." Seira replied.

"...this is all wrong, I'm married and I have a child but I still did this, we still did this, and the worst is that I shouldn't have this stupid feelings for you after what you did to me back then..." She continued.

Shinwoo didn't say a word. He just kissed her once again and hugged her, but Seira wriggled out of his arms and told Shinwoo to leave. As soon as the man left her alone, Seira broke down and cried.

Few months passed and Shinwoo kept on coming back to the restaurant just to see and talk with Seira. At first, Seira tried to send him away but the man insisted to stay, until she let him do whatever he wants.

They often hang out, going somewhere far with just the two of them and Seira goes home so late, sometimes never, still Rael didn't suspects her and just thinks that maybe his wife operated another branch of their restaurant.

"Dad, I don't see mommy anymore, when will she come home?" Railey asked, closing his coloring book and looks up at his father.

Rael stared at his son for a moment and thought of when was the last time that Railey has been together with his mother. Suddenly, Rael felt a slight pain in his chest.

"Mommy is just busy with the restaurant, she will be home soon." Rael said then smiled at his son, gently scratching Railey's hair.

"Can we just go to the restaurant and eat there? I miss her dishes." The child said and slightly pouted his lips.

Rael sighed and told Railey to dress up. He decided to surprise Seira at her work.

Later then, the two blonde Kertia's walked into Seira's restaurant, one of the food attendants recognized them and guided them to a table that's good for three persons.

Rael looked around and instantly saw his wife, sitting near the corner, unfortunately, Seira was still talking with the guest. He tried to take a glimpse of the guest in front of his wife and suddenly felt jealousy. Its face was familiar.

He kept on watching until the guest and his wife Seira stood up and walked out of their table and went outside. Rael saw the man kissed Seira and touched her on her cheek and he knew that it was not just a friendly gestures. He's a man too, after all, and he does that to his wife too.

Soon, Seira walked into the restaurant and saw Rael and their child Railey. She looked at Rael with surprise and walked closer to their table. Seira glanced outside then took her seat.

She kissed Rael on his lips, and in return, he gave her a blue kiss. Seira noticed it but she still turned to kiss their child. Hoping that her husband didn't saw what happened before she walked in.

"You didn't tell me that you're coming. How long have you been here?" Seira asked smilingly, glancing at Rael and Railey.

"Long enough, hon..." Rael replied and smiled at her. Leaning his elbows on the table and crossing his hands.

"...so, how's your day?" Rael continued.

"Haaaah, it's tiring, but it's fun..." Seira replied and looked away, turning to their child.

She was really tired and she had fun of going out with Shinwoo since morning and they just got back 20 minutes before her husband and Railey arrived.

"...so, what do you want to eat?" She continued.

Railey looks at the menu and putting it down. He chose his favorite dish that Seira cooks at home and demanded that his mother should cook for it, then Rael just chose a bowl of ice cream.

"Just ice cream, hon? Are you sure?" Seira asked worriedly.

"...yeah, I think I just lost my appetite, but don't worry about it, maybe I'll eat later when we get home." Rael replied with a smile.

Then, Seira went to the kitchen and prepared Railey's meal. Acting normal in front of Rael is kinda tough for her.

Meanwhile, Rael really wanted to go home, keeping his anger and jealousy remain hidden in front of their child.

After having their meals, Rael decided to stay for another hours, he helped to close and lock the restaurant while Railey fell asleep in Seira's arms, later then, the Kertia family got home.

Rael carefully tucked their sleeping child to his bed while Seira went ahead of him in their bedroom. He stared at his son for a moment then left.

Seira was already on their bed and ready to sleep when he walked in. Rael locked the door and glanced at her through the mirror. He can't believe that his wife still acts normal around him, then, Rael felt the pain in his chest once again.

"...turn off the lights before you sleep." Seira said, turning her back against Rael and covers herself with their blanket.

"Hon, can we talk?" Rael calmly asked and sat on the bedside. His elbows on his knees.

"I'm tired and sleepy. Can it wait 'til tomorrow?" Seira replied.

"Let's talk about Shinwoo... so you wouldn't feel tired, is that okay?" He said and smirked when he felt his wife pull off their blanket.

"You see, hon, I have a lot of question I wanna ask. Just... tell me the truth..." Rael said and sighed.

Right then, and there, he asked Seira since when did she start going out with Shinwoo, how long have she been cheating on him, how many times did they kissed each other, did something happened between them other than kissing and if Seira still have feelings for Shinwoo.

His wife didn't say anything. He just felt Seira got up and heard her cry. For the first time in his life, Rael didn't comfort her. He remained in his position, his eyes focused on the floor, waiting for his wife to tell him everything.

"I'm sorry that I lied. I just got carried away..." Seira said while still crying.

"You know, hon, you don't have to cheat on me. If you still love him, I'll understand... I'll respect your decision... Just tell me, what have I done wrong?" Rael asked, his back still turned against Seira.

Suddenly, she hugged him from behind and cried louder as she kept on saying sorry. But then, Rael took away her hands and switched off the lights. He sighed as he lay down on their bed, still not facing his wife.

"I'm still glad that you chose to come home today..." Rael said and finally went to sleep.

The next morning came and everything seemed normal, Rael left early and brought their child to school then he went to his office. Seira woke up alone, there's her breakfast on their table prepared by Rael but she doesn't have her appetite.

Rael finally knew that she's cheating on him. She's just lucky that her husband didn't hurt her yet or plan for a revenge, he remained calm after asking those questions, just how long is his patience?

Seira looked at her phone, it was already 9am. Usually, at this hour she's in the kitchen. But when Shinwoo came back, she's usually in his car and going somewhere far from the city.

She sighed when her phone rang, Shinwoo's calling her. Seira didn't answered or even called back, she tossed her phone and wallow herself in the living area. It's been 4 years since the last time she stayed at home... alone and waiting for the beautiful guys of her life to come home, Rael and Railey.

Seira glanced and touched her wedding ring. She promised and swore to Rael that she will remain faithful for the rest of her life, but what she just did? Later then, she cried quietly.

Hours passed and Shinwoo kept on calling and texting her. He went to the restaurant and asked her assistant for her address. Unfortunately, the lady gave him the address and he hurriedly went to see Seira.

It was already 4 in the afternoon when the red-haired man reached her home.

"Seira!" Shinwoo called, angrily pressing the doorbell button.

Seira woke up from her afternoon nap when she heard Shinwoo. She peered through the window and gasped when she remembered that Rael and Railey will get home soon.

She hurriedly went out and told Shinwoo to go away but the man insisted to stay.

"...if you won't go out with me, then I'll stay here! I don't care if your husband or your kid will see me, I'll stay with you!" Shinwoo exclaimed.

"Shinwoo, that's enough! Let's stop this already!" Seira angrily said.

The red-haired man stopped and stared at her then smirked.

"Wow! Hahaha! Look at you... last time you're just so into me... what happened? Did your stupid husband finally learned on how to-" Shinwoo said but Seira slapped him before he could say anything worse.

"Please, just leave... now..." She calmly said.

When Shinwoo was about to reply, Rael and Railey finally arrived. Before they got out of the car, Rael told his son to go inside of their house quickly and he's grateful that their kid didn't say a word and quietly obeyed his father.

Rael got out of his car and approached Seira.

"What are you doing here?!" Rael asked, glaring at Shinwoo.

"I'm asking her out!" Shinwoo replied confidently and smirked at Rael.

"...it's kinda mysterious though, last time she wanna be with me, but today... she tries to send me away! Can you believe that?!" He continued.

"You're insane..." Rael said and suddenly punched Shinwoo in the face.

The red-haired man almost fell on the ground, he looked back at Rael and suddenly pulled out his gun. He pointed the gun on Rael and without a second thought, Shinwoo pulled the trigger and shot Rael thrice.

Seira yelled and cried when she saw her husband lying on the ground, covered with blood.

"Stop it!" She cried and knelt, lifting Rael's bloodied torso on her legs.

"...Now, will you go out with me?" Shinwoo asked.

"...no, please... stay, Seira..." Rael whispered and looked up at her.

Seira kept on crying as she turned her gaze to Shinwoo.

"No! I'm not going out with you anymore!" She exclaimed.

"...no? Yeah, you're right, that guy needs a company..." the red- haired man mumbled, he pointed his gun at Seira and shoot her.

Shinwoo shoot the couple few times then walked away. Unfortunately for him, when Railey heard the first gun-shot, he immediately dialed the police hotline.

The child was so scared, he can't cry loudly, he's not sure if his parents are safe or has been shot. but still, Railey readied himself after talking to the operator, just in case the marksman intrude their house.

Few minutes later, Railey heard the siren of police cars.

"Hold it right there! Put the gun down and raise your hands!" The policeman ordered, aiming his own gun at Shinwoo.

The red- haired man slowly turned and faced the police cars. He still pointed his gun back to the couple and shot them once again but the police sniper shot Shinwoo's gun and succeed. Right then, the other police arrested Shinwoo, hand-cuffing his hands and got into their police car.

"There are victims, Sir!" The second police said.

Then, the chief police ordered to check the surroundings, including the Kertia residence. There's an ambulance and the paramedics are now carefully carrying the bloody couple.

"We found a child, Sir! We believe this is the couple's child!" The second police said, lifting the quietly crying Railey in his arm.

The child was still trembling and insisted to ride on the ambulance where his parents were and the second police went with Railey. It was just few minutes when they finally reached the nearest hospital.

The Kertia family hurriedly admitted to the emergency room. Seira was still conscious as she reached out her hand to Railey.

Few days passed, Seira is now able to take care of their son even if she's not yet discharged. The doctors got 5 bullets from her while Rael got 7 and is still comatose.

"Mom? When will daddy wake up?" Railey asked. His little hands holding onto his mother's arm.

"He will wake up soon..." Seira said and glanced at Rael.

The child leaned his head on her arm.

"...thank you, Sir, for taking care of my child these past few days." Seira said smilingly as she looked at the police that monitoring their family.

"You're welcome, Ma'am. It's our job to look after our citizens..." the second police replied.

"...your kid is quite brave back there. Some kids are scared with blood and gets traumatized. But that little one, he really insisted to be with his parents no matter how chaotic the situation was." The police continued.

Seira just smiled and gently patted Railey's head. She still cried when she remembered the trouble she got her family into.

Few minutes later, Railey jolted when he noticed his father moved.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Railey called, attempting to climb on Rael's bed.

Seira looked and smiled at her husband. Finally, he woke up. She touched Rael's face and kissed him on his forehead, then she gently lift Railey onto his father's bedside. The police approached the Kertia family, and salute Rael with a smile then left to inform the doctors in-charge.

It didn't took a lot of time to change Rael's monitoring apparatus, when the doctors were finished checking Rael's condition, they left the family once again.

"...I'm so sorry, hon. I almost killed you... if it weren't f-" Seira said but Rael gently placed his finger on her lips.

"Shhh... Stop blaming yourself. It was my fault that I provoked that guy." He replied.

"...but it was really all because of me." She said and cried, holding his hand.

Rael promised and told his wife that he will make sure that Shinwoo will never get out in jail. He also have forgiven Seira for betraying and cheating on him. His family is more important than his pride.

The couple knows that some people might say that it's hard to forgive and forget, but for Rael, it's his way to raise his family, he will whole heartedly forgive and forget their mistakes as long as they learn from it.

Weeks passed and the Kertia family has been discharged from the hospital and finally back into their everday routine. Rael takes their son to school, together with his wife. Then, Seira works on same time as Rael, and at 4pm, they'll leave their work to get Railey from school and have dinner together at home.

The Kertia couple, Seira and Rael promised to each other that they'll make sure to have their quality time, just the three of them.

* * *

 **A/N:** I just wanna give this award for Rael Kertia, for being the good guy and for having the longest patience for his wife, and to our next awardee, I wanna give this award for Seira J. Loyard, for being a good cook that she almost cooked herself in this story, last but not the least, Shinwoo Han, for bringing out his best dangerous psychopath role. Again, this one is just an alternate universe. (who knows, maybe we can have a SeiRael or SeiWoo in the end. XD)


	2. Chapter 2: Blame

**A/N:** Hello, and welcome to The Right One -Chapter 2! This is a sequel from the previous one and the setting is still in a real-life au.

Warning:

Contains Seira x Rael love story + Noblesse OC's & tragedy.

Please, read with caution~

Thank you so much!

* * *

 **Blame**

By: **chengsandagan111**

Months has passed on the Kertia family. Everything's fine, everything was smooth sailing not until Seira knew she's pregnant.

Obviously, the child inside her womb is the fruit of her sins with another man named Shinwoo.

From the moment the doctor said about the baby, she didn't know how is she going to tell Rael about it. Or how would Rael react after knowing her situation. However, she's still happy that finally, Railey is having a younger sibling.

Seira went home and found the men she loves on their living area. Rael and Railey watching their favorite tv show.

For a moment, Seira stood still by the door. Silently watching the two. She's still thinking about how is she going to tell Rael everything.

"Hm? Hon! You're here! How long have you been standing there?" Rael asked as he stood up and assist his wife into their sofa.

Seira didn't say a word but she gave him a smile.

"...anything wrong?" Rael asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired..." Seira replied with a smile.

After spending some time with her husband and Railey, Seira went into their bedroom first and took a rest. few hours passed, after tucking Railey onto his bed, Rael went into their bedroom as well.

Although Seira was still awake that time, she didn't bother asking her husband to talk about the baby. She was too afraid to tell him. She's afraid Rael wouldn't treat the child as his own kid.

Meanwhile, Rael could feel something was odd. He wanted to ask Seira what was wrong or did something happened earlier but he don't want to wake her. Before he could fall asleep, Rael brushed off his worries in his mind. Maybe his wife was just really tired.

Next morning came, Rael woke up without Seira on his side.

 _She must be preparing our meals.._

He got up and get himself dressed. Rael went to the kitchen and he was just right, Seira was there. But not in front of the stove, but rather she was in front of the sink... vomiting? What was wrong with her?

Suddenly, Rael's body felt so stiff. He couldn't move his feet. This sign, his wife must be pregnant.

"Hon, R-railey? Is your father awake?" Seira asked while wiping her face with her hand.

Seira looked at the doorway to see if their son was there. Instead of seeing Railey, it was her husband Rael with a completely surprised look on his face.

"Hon? H- how long have you been standing there?" Seira asked. She turned off the faucet and nearly broke it to her surprise. Did Rael saw her vomiting?

"A- are you...?" Rael asked. He ran out of words since the moment he saw Seira few minutes ago. Now looking at his wife with a doubtful look.

Rael must be asking if she's pregnant. He finally knew it! Seira started to shiver and looked pale.

"Y-yes..." She replied. her hands were shaking. She wanted to walk towards Rael but her feet couldn't move.

"It's the man's child, isn't it?" Rael asked again. He was referring to the man that wanted to kill them, Shinwoo.

"...yes." Seira answered and started to cry.

The blond man stared at her for a moment and angrily wiped everything on their kitchen counter.

A lot of broken pieces of glass were scattered on the ground and Railey finally showed up. He woke up from the moment he heard the shattering sound.

Seira told their son to go back into his room. Railey started to shiver as well and immediately followed his mother. She tried to stop Rael from screaming and breaking their kitchen but the blond man continued.

Rael was really furious and frustrated. He had forgiven his wife and that man for almost ruining their family, he really did. But to have his wife pregnant and knowing that he wasn't the father, it just made Rael's world fall apart.

As Seira tried to reach her husband, Rael took a few steps away from her.

"Don't come near me! Stay away! You wouldn't like what I can do once I touched you." Rael warned and went upstairs. Leaving Seira alone, crying and her feet were bleeding.

Few minutes later, Rael came back into the kitchen wearing his suit.

"Hon.. let's talk. Please..." Seira begged. She was still crying and her feet were still bleeding.

"You can choose between the two, you'll raise that child alone and move out or me and my son will move out." Rael said coldly and left together with their son Railey.

"Dad, we're leaving? But we didn't have breakfast yet." Railey said as they get on to their car.

"I'll just buy you food on the way." Rael replied while putting Railey's seatbelt on.

"But I want mommy's dish." the little Kertia said.

Rael didn't say any word and glared at his son. This indicates the kid to shut up and just follow what he said. And because Railey is such a good child, he quietly obeyed his father, but deep inside he got scared. He had never seen his father like that until today.

Rael started the engine and took off. His son remained quiet and looking out the car window.

"Look, son. I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't really mean to give you that look. It's just.. mommy and I are having a little misunderstanding." Rael explained while maneuvering their car. Glancing at his son then onto the road.

"I understand." Railey replied. His voice was still sad and he's still looking out the window.

"Are you still mad at daddy?" Rael asked.

"But you said it's a rule, to not leave for work or school unless we haven't ate mom's breakfast." Railey replied.

"I know, but that wasn't what I asked." Rael said. He was trying to hide his smile. For his son is being adorable just now. Railey is just like his mom when gets mad.

His mom...

"Okay, what do you want for your breaktime later?" Rael asked once again.

"None. I don't feel like going to my class today." Railey answered.

"Nope. Too bad, we're here. Come on, big boy. I'll take you to your class." Rael said as he unlock Railey's seatbelt.

Railey got out of their car and didn't protest anymore. He just followed his father's footsteps. Rael was holding his son's right hand while Railey's school bag is on his father's shoulder. The little Kertia looked up at his father, his bag looked so small on Rael's back. Suddenly, Railey giggled.

"I thought you're still mad at me, why are you laughing?" Rael asked as they continued to walk.

"My bag doesn't suit you. Just take it off, Dad." The little Kertia replied.

Right. Rael was already wearing his suit and his son's bag was too small. He could just carry it by his hand, but still, Rael preffered this way.

Few steps more and they finally reached Railey's classroom. There were a lot of kids already and it looks like the class are going to start.

"Dad, please talk to mom. I don't want you two arguing. I'm scared of losing both of you." Railey said like a grown up.

Rael just gave him a smile. He gently scratched Railey's head and waved goodbye then walked away.

He got on his car once again but still waited for a few minutes to pass. Rael sighed and leaned his head on the steering wheel.

 _Did my son really said that? He's scared of losing us?_

Rael's thoughts started to wander somewhere else. His son is slowly growing up. He understands a lot of big things now. Railey even told him to talk to Seira. Did that child heard or already know what was going on between his parents?

"Ugh! This is really frustrating!" Rael groaned.

He still can't accept the fact that his wife is having a baby with another man. Although Shinwoo is forever locked in jail, the thought of 'that child isn't his and it was conceived by sin' makes him feel more frustrated.

Now, he can't feel anything towards that child. How is he going to accept it?

Rael decided to absent on his work today, and besides, he don't have any appointments. He headed home but he didn't parked his car inside yet. He tried to calm himself first before walking in.

He walked past their living area and Seira wasn't there. The broken glasses in the kitchen and blood stains from Seira's feet were gone as well. Rael quietly went upstairs and finally found Seira sitting at the balcony. her hand on her stomach, staring blankly at the bright blue and green horizon. He could hear her sniffing. She's probably still crying.

Seira slightly turned her head sideward. She knew her husband was there.

"Can we talk? Please?" Seira asked and slowly stood up.

Rael walked into their balcony and remained standing across his wife few steps away.

"Hon.. Please, let me stay. This child is innocent. I am the one to blame here, not this baby." Seira explained.

"But that isn't mine. How would you expect me to treat that kid once it grows up? How would you tell to our son that he's having a sibling?" Rael replied.

"...Railey often ask me before who was that red-haired man he just saw. You know what I said? He's our friend! A family friend! And now, this? What do you think he'll say once he knew about that child? What do you want to hear from him? 'oh, mom, you're having a baby with our family friend?' Do you want to hear that from Railey?" He continued.

"...i know, Railey will understand. Well... at least he's open minded and listens to every opinion at a young age, not like you." Seira said while crying and glaring at her husband.

She thought that this conversation is pointless so she just walked inside the house. she thought that this time, Rael is still not open for any words that she's going to say. He still don't want to listen and he's just holding onto their son's reaction. Seira thought that they should at least have some time to think about everything.

Meanwhile, Rael sighed and sat on the chair that Seira owned earlier.

 _Am I being unreasonable? Is this what I get after forgiving everything? That I don't know anymore on who and what to believe?_

Hours, days and another months passed, everything looks normal in Railey's eyes. While Rael and Seira still giving each other the cold shoulders sometimes when their son isn't around.

Time is running and Seira needs to talk to their son. He needs to understand his mother's situation and this is the right time.

Rael was needed early at his work so he won't be taking their son to school.

"Hon, come here. I have something to tell you." Seira called as she put down Railey's favorite dish for breakfast.

Her son sat properly, all ears are ready to listen. Cheerfully waiting about his mom's news. Seira took a deep breath and finally said what's been going on. She finally told her son that he's having a younger sibling. But Railey's reaction wasn't what she had expected.

"Yay! Finally! I can have a playmate!" Railey happily exclaimed. The blond little boy jumped out of his seat and jumped like a Kangaroo few steps away from their dining table.

"So, mom, is she a girl or a boy?" The young boy asked and giggled as he climb to sit on his chair once again.

"Well, the doctor said she's a girl." Seira answered. She still can't believe that her son was so happy to hear the news.

"Hmmm. A girl. Well, I think she'll look just like you, mom." Railey said and smiled brightly.

"...and I think, whatever she may look like, I'll still love her. Can I teach her to walk? And then we'll run, play on the field, then I'll teach her to swim..." The cheerful Railey continued his babbling.

Seira smiled at him and got a little emotional. Her son noticed it and offered to wipe the tears on her face. Railey was really such a sweet loving child.

Finally, Seira's thorn on her chest has been removed. All she have to prepare is to give birth to another child.

Even though the doctor advised Seira to just stay at home and rest, she still kept on going. Managing the restaurants and its branches, taking care of her family, that was her favorite things to do. if she can do something, she'll really do it.

"Railey, where is your mother?" Rael asked while loosening his neck tie. He just got home from his work.

"She's at the restaurant, Dad, why?" The little blond asked.

"Didn't the doctor told her to just stay at home? This month is her due, right?" Rael asked again and glance at the calendar hanging on their wall.

"Mmmm. I don't know, Dad. Should we go?" Railey asked.

The moment that the two blonde Kertia's get in to their car, Rael's chest started to pound. The longer they are on the road, the more worry he gets. Good thing that there was no traffic and they reached the restaurant fast.

Rael was about to park the car when he saw an ambulance slowly going closer to their restaurant's entrance. He squinted his eyes to see who's going to ride on it, and he just saw his wife being assisted with few medics and her assistant.

 _Seira..._

Quickly, Rael maneuvered his car to the same place where the ambulance was and offered to use his own car to bring his wife to the hospital. The medics refused, Seira was already inside and they're ready to leave. He had no choice but to follow the vehicle holding his wife.

They arrived at the hospital and Seira was admitted into the emergency room. Rael and Railey patiently waited outside for hours until the little Kertia fell asleep on his father's torso.

There was no place to sit, he can't just put Railey down or bring him back to their car. Seira was laboring. He should be there.

Later then, the sleeping Seira has been discharged and carried to another room while the baby was brought into the ICU.

"Excuse me, Sir. Are you the husband?" The female doctor asked.

"Ah, y-yes. How's my wife? And the baby?" Rael asked with a worried look on his face. Worried about his wife's state, terrified about what would the doctor will say and a little excited about the baby.

"Well, Sir, your wife is fine. The delivery was normal, but we have a problem with the baby..." the female doctor declared.

"P-problem? What seems to be the problem?" Rael asked. Now, catching his own breath, he was not sure if Railey was just really getting heavy or it's just about the doctors declaration.

"Sir, we're sorry to say this but the baby's heart is really weak. We are not sure if she can survive for at least 2 years. We're really sorry, Sir." The female doctor said and handed over the medical results to Rael.

After hearing the doctor's words and seeing the medical results, Rael's chest suddenly ached. It was like his chest was being squeezed and being pulled down to his stomach. Why did he felt that? And why would a baby have to suffer that?

"M-may I see the baby?" Rael asked and lifted Railey higher to his shoulders so the young boy can sleep a little more comfortable.

The female doctor guided him to the ICU, the lady advised that if he's going in, he should at least wear a mask, lab gown and leave Railey outside.

From the transparent glass window, he could see a lot of sleeping babies row by row but there's only one that has a hanging bag of dextrose above its crib and a little machine that indicates the heartbeat. He knows that it's Seira's baby.

Rael woke his son and let him see the new born baby through the window. It broke Rael's heart even more when the excited smile of his son suddenly turned into sadness when Railey knew that the baby's heart was weak.

"I wanna see her too, Dad." Railey said. Still wearing the heartbreaking sadness on his face.

"but the doctors said you're not allowed. Don't worry, I'll take some pictures of her." Rael replied which made the little blonde smile a bit.

He wore the lab gown and mask and finally walked into the room. Rael stared at the new born baby and tried to touch its tiny fingers.

"Uhm, Sir. I'm sorry. You're not allowed to touch her. New born babies are really sensitive." The ICU nurse warned.

"She's my child. I have the right to touch her." The suddenly annoyed Rael replied and continued to hold the baby's hand.

"...where's the doctor earlier? I have something to ask her." Rael continued and annoyingly glared at the nurse.

In just few minutes and after taking few pictures of the baby, the doctor came in followed by the nurse. Wearing a mask and lab gown as well.

"You said that you're not sure if she can live at least 2 years, right? How come you predicted her future that fast?" Rael asked but he didn't mean to ask it in a sarcastic way.

"Well, Sir, we have many cases like this. For us, medical team, it really breaks our hearts whenever we have a situation like this. And I've been a mother of a child like her... twice, actually." The female doctor said.

 _Twice, huh._

When Rael had enough of holding the baby's little hand, they all walked out of the room. While he's returning the lab gown and mask, he left his phone to Railey and let the young boy see the pictures of the baby.

As Railey kept on scrolling through the gallery, he just saw a picture where his father's fingers holding the baby's little hand which made him jealous. It was really cute to look at. The baby's hand was really tiny and Railey even tried to compare it with his hand.

Rael came back and called his son. It's now time to go and see their queen. It's a good thing that Seira's room was just around the corner. The two blonde Kertia walked in and found the already awake Seira.

"Did you see her? How is she? Railey, did you see your sister?" Seira asked in a low voice. She's glancing onto Railey and Rael, back and forth.

Rael slowly sat down on Seira's bed. Gently touching her hair and smiled.

"Yeah, we've seen her. She looks just like you." Rael said.

"it's because I told mommy that she'll look just like her." Railey said proudfully. His small hands started to pat Seira's head gently.

"I wanna see her too. I'm jealous of you two." Seira replied with a smile.

"Daddy was the only one allowed to go in. I was left outside so I didn't get to see her face to face." Railey continued.

"...ah! Dad even got her pictures! there's one picture of them holding each other's hands! C'mon, Dad. Show it to mom!" The young boy continued.

Rael picked out his phone and let Railey do the work. The young boy showed each picture to his mother and asked if he should slide it so they can see the next ones. Seira's face was shining brightly in her smile. Although she looks a little pale, and exhausted, she still looked beautiful.

"H-hon, wait. Wh-why does she have...?" Seira's smiling face just turned into a frown.

She can't be mistaken on what she just saw. her tears fell as she wait for her husband's explanation. Rael showed her the medical result of the baby but Seira ignored it. She tried to get up but her husband refrained her to do so. However, Rael didn't win.

"...mom?" Railey called. Now wearing a worried look.

"I need to see her. Hon, please, call the doctor." Seira said.

Rael didn't have a choice. He let his wife stood slowly and let her sit on a wheelchair. They went into the ICU and left Railey waiting outside the room. looking through the transparent glass window.

"Like I said to your husband earlier, Ma'am, we are really sorry." The doctor said.

The lady kept on explaining about the baby's situation, but Seira was not in the mood to listen to anyone since then. Her baby was already in front of her, that's all that matters now. It's just sad to see her with those little tubes inserted to her.

Few more weeks passed, Seira and the new born baby are ready to go home. Seira can now move freely but she's still not allowed to lift any heavy objects. And since the baby needs a lot of attention, she decided to leave her duties to her assistant for the mean time.

They finally got home and a new room was added, the nursery room!

"You guys did this?" Seira asked smilingly, carefully putting the baby down in her crib.

"uh.. it was all Railey's idea, hon." Rael said and smiled awkwardly.

But Railey was already busy looking out on his sister. The little blonde was really enjoying himself by holding his sister's tiny little hands.

Rael and Seira walked out of the room and went into the balcony.

"Thank you. I thought you'd never welcome her into this family, I thought you wouldn't learn to love her like she's our own child." Seira said.

"Well, I'm starting to, and Railey was once a baby. I've been unreasonable, you're right. She's just an innocent baby, she don't know what happened, I'm sorry, hon." Rael replied and hugged his wife.

"Mom! Dad! Look!" Railey called.

The couple immediately ran into the room and asked their son what was wrong.

"Her eyes has different colors! I saw it! Dad! This is amazing!" The young boy cheerfully said.

Seira lifted the baby and slowly walked out of the room. She returned into their balcony and sat on a chair, followed by the amused Kertia blondes.

"Seishin my love~ open your eyes, let mommy see your pretty eyes~" Seira said.

The baby slowly opened her eyes. Their son was right, Seishin does have a different eye colors. Her right eye was blue as the ocean while the left one was red as their blood.

They were beautiful. Seira could just stare at her for the rest of her life.

Meanwhile, the Kertia blondes are amused as well. Railey was persistently poking his head against his mother so he can have a good look at his sister. As for Rael, he never thought that he could care about the new born baby. he was contented just by holding the baby's tiny hands and feet while watching his family enjoy the peaceful moment.

Days, months until 3 years passed, Seishin grew up into a fine little girl. She really looked like her mother, she's socially active towards her family but she was emotionless.

One day, as she was playing with her brother upstairs, she needed a glass of water for her medicine. Railey offered to get her a drink and dashed off right away. She could wait for it, but her curiosity grew more until she attempted to go downstairs as well.

The stairs has a little door and lock but she was old enough to open it. Their parents didn't allowed her to go down unless there's someone looking out on her.

Seishin took the first step. After making sure her right foot was perfectly standing, her left foot followed.

Unfortunately, she got a little scared of the heights. Seishin fell off and bumped her head on the floor. She was bleeding and she was already unconscious.

Her brother Railey heard the rumbling sound and checked on what it is. To his surprise, he almost drop the glass of water. he freaked out when he saw his sister heavily bleeding and hurriedly called their father who's outside, washing their cars.

"Daaaaaaaad! Help us!" Railey called.

"...daaaaaaaaaad! Oh no, no, no, no, no... Seishin! Heeeey, wake up!" Railey said and cried. He was terrified and he started blaming himself.

If he didn't left her alone, she wouldn't fell off. Luckily, Rael walked in and saw them.

"Wh- what the...? Railey! What did you do?!" the calm Rael suddenly went furious.

"I... I was j-just getting her a drink, I... I didn't know that she would follow me..." the young boy explained.

Rael didn't know what to do. he don't know how to lift Seishin when her head was really bleeding. It could be dangerous, but the more he think about it, she might lose a lot of blood. There's no time.

He carefully lifted her and get on the car with Railey. Thank goodness, the nearest hospital was just few blocks away.

Seishin was admitted into the emergency room when Rael called Seira. He didn't know how is he going to tell her about what happened.

"Seira? Hon, what time you'll be going home? L-look, we have a problem. I-it's Seishin... we're at the hospital right now..." Rael said. Few minutes later, he hung up his phone and sat on the bench.

Looking at the terrified and crying Railey, he can't blame his son. he knows that it was all an accident. But, Seira... she would be so furious once she finds out.

Seira finally came and saw the two of them. She was worried and shaking.

Rael and Railey explained what really happened, Seira did get mad but it won't help them. She was really frustrated. She thought that leaving her daughter together with her son and husband was a good thing.

"...I'm sorry, hon. It's all my fault." Rael said.

"No. It's my fault that I left her. I should have been there..." Seira said and stood up.

Few moments passed, a doctor came out of the room. He declared that Seishin lost a lot of blood and she needs a compatible donor. the Kertia family went for a blood test but unfortunately, they're not compatible for Seishin.

"May I ask, Ma'am, who's the biological father? Maybe he's the one that's compatible to your daughter." The doctor said.

Rael glanced at Seira who was staring blankly at the medical result.

"I... Should go... and ask him..." Seira finally said and started walking slowly.

Rael did follow her but he can't leave their children so he chose to stay.

Shinwoo has been brought to the new city jail. It was further than the previous one but Seira has to go there. She thought this is her last chance to save her daughter.

She talked to the police in-charge but the visiting time was already over. Seira was desperate that she almost caused a ruckus and fortunately, she calmed down.

"Look, Sir. I just want to talk to this man. If you could just let me, please... It won't be long." Seira asked.

Finally, the policemen let her in and Shinwoo showed up. Smiling at her like a maniac.

"I knew you'd come back. Did you left your husband already? Or is he dead or what?" Shinwoo asked while laughing.

"Shinwoo, I need your help..." Seira said.

"I know. You always need my help. What is it? You want me to help you move out?" Shinwoo said.

Seira took a deep breath and looked straight at the red-haired man in front of her.

"I need you as a blood donor so I could save a life." Seira declared.

Shinwoo just gave her a doubtful look and laughed once again, louder this time. He thought that Seira was in an advocacy of saving lives.

"So, you are a medical agent now?" The man asked.

"...Shinwoo, I'm not here to make stupid jokes. I need you as a blood donor so I could save your daughter. She's dying!" Seira exclaimed. She just lost all of her patience.

Shinwoo was dumbfounded after hearing Seira's words. He stared at her and finally, he was on his right thinking.

"I have a... daughter and she's dying...?" Shinwoo asked.

"...what did you do to her?! Why is she in that situation?! It should be you! It should be your stupid family and not her!" Shinwoo suddenly asked loudly. He grabbed Seira's arms and shook her angrily.

Seira remained quiet until the man let go of her.

"...alright, I'll be her donor." Shinwoo finally said.

It's a good thing that the new city jail has a private clinic. The security was too tight and there's no way that any prisoner can escape.

"...Seira, once I got out of here, I'll be taking her away from you. Just... wait for me, okay?" Shinwoo said and returned into his cell.

Even if Seira knows that he's forever locked in jail, anything's possible. Anything could happen, and what Shinwoo just said may be true. He's dangerous after all. But whatever may happen, at least she could save her daughter now.

Seira hurriedly returned into the hospital where she left her little family. Bringing the bag of blood she needed for Seishin, she surrendered it to the medical team and started the procedure to save her daughter.

Hours and hours passed, Seishin woke up with her family beside her and she's still weak.

"I'm sorry, Mom." She said.

"Shhh. Just get well soon, honey." Seira replied with a warm smile on her face.

Seishin glanced at her brother and gently patted his head.

"H-hey, you're not allowed to do that. I'm your brother. I should be the one doing that to you." Railey smilingly said while tears are falling down on his face.

"...Dad?" Seishin called and smiled at Rael, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

The Kertia family didn't know that it was Seishin's last chance of living. The small machine that measures her heartbeat was no longer beeping.

The Kertia family freaked out and called the doctors.

The medical team asked if they could stay outside for a moment while reviving Seishin. They tried their best and repeated the procedure for two hours but it didn't change anything. The little girl was already lifeless.

The pain that Rael felt when she was born was on his chest again, more painful this time. They just lost her. The newest member of their family left them. He cried quietly but he have to be strong, at least for his wife and Railey.

They all cried, mourned and moved on as the time passed by, but not Seira. She was still living at the state of sadness even though it's been a year already.

Her relationship with her son and husband remained the same, but the difference was that after work and fetching Railey from school, they always stop by at Seishin's grave and spend their time before finally going home.

"Look, Seishin! I won at the art contest! See? It's you that's why I won!" Railey said proudfully. Showing the slightly big canvas, it was his sister's portrait, as if she was really alive.

Seishin's portrait that Railey made was well done. The colors on her background was light and lovely. She was emotionless but Railey did gave her face a lively emotion on the canvas. It was like the frame was only a window and Seishin was behind it. Smiling at them while holding her favorite toys. It was like her eyes that has different colors are really shining.

* * *

 **A/N:** There you have it, you just met one of my Noblesse OC named Seishin. We know that Nobles has the ability of healing themselves, right? But as for this fanfic, I didn't include it (I'm really sorry). I just really want the Noblesse characters to portray their roles (in this story) with no fantasy or any supernatural ability included. I just really wanted to have some fluff and feels~ and btw, I'm also sorry if you felt like I used a time machine in here so I could rush the story, but this is really meant as one-shot. heehee (Thanks so much for reading! ^^)

* * *

Original fan art of chapter 1 here:

 **chengsandagan111. deviantart art/ The- right- one- first- edition- 591148523**

 **chengsandagan111. deviantart art/ The- right- one- second- edition- 591567370**

Original fan art of chapter 2 here:

 **chengsandagan111. deviantart art/ Rael- as- a- father- 603307591**


End file.
